


Every inch of his tar black soul

by sunandoceanblue



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mild Language, Mild Painplay, cigarette burns, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandoceanblue/pseuds/sunandoceanblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cigarette burns and bite marks.</p><p>Maybe not the most romantic of gestures, but it was how Hux showed his affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every inch of his tar black soul

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something little more... actually, I don't even know what this is. 
> 
> The title is inspired by a line from Off to the Races by Lana Del Rey

"Leaving already, dearest?" Hux asked, sounding rather indifferent as combed out his hair, cigarette hanging from his lips.

Kylo stood tall, rolling his shoulders back, specifically not wincing at the way the bruises were beginning to throb. Gathered in his arms was his stripped attire, save his helmet, which was still on Hux's bedside table, and his pants, which here hanging low on his lips. "I was going to use your refresher, actually," he corrected as the older man strolled over to him.

Humming, Hux stood close, taking the cigarette from his lips and exhaling absently. "But you look so pretty like this..."

His eyes raked of the mess of a man before him. Kylo was splattered in blood, with a particularly nasty wound on his throat – that may or may not have needed stitches, it was hard to tell. There were bites and bruises and cuts scattered across his body like a gory constellation, with even more hidden by his pants. Hux had even connected the freckles on Ren's back and torso with sticky, drying blood at one point.

The General put the cigarette back in his mouth, reaching out with both hands now free to curl around Kylo's waist. Kylo's body loosened under the touch, his robes falling to the floor as he automatically reached for the other man's shoulders. But he thankfully stopped short, remembering not to get any blood, dry or otherwise on Hux's _pristine_ uniform. Instead, his fingers lingered at the nape of Hux's neck, trailing up his skull slowly to his hair—

Hux caught one of his wrist, squeezing sharply, thumb pointed pressing down on the beautiful, bloody bite mark on the underside of Kylo's pale wrist. "Do _not_ ," he hissed around his cigarette, scowling cruelly at the younger man, "touch my hair."

It took a lot of Ren's poor self-control to not roll his eyes. But he managed – mostly because Hux was still putting a little too much pressure on his wrist. "I'm sorry, sir."

The words came out automatically and Hux saw right through them. "You're not," he said, tone far less stern. His face fell into an almost fond expression as he examined the pretty bite, purple and red on white flesh. There was fresh blood, from when Hux pressed so hard he reopened the tiny wounds. He smeared his thumb over the bite once more, watching the crimson smear. "I don't mean to scold, but I just combed it. I can't have you messing it up."

This time Kylo did roll his eyes (only because Hux wasn't looking). The man was so self-absorbed, so damn vain. He no doubt worshiped himself as much as Kylo worshiped him.

When Hux didn't continue, the knight carefully begin to twist away, stretching towards the bathroom door. "I'll be in the bathroom, if you need me."

Hux didn't let go. "Wait."

Kylo turned back, huffing impatiently, "What?" It wasn't quite a demand, more closer to a whine.

The General smiled pleasantly at him, taking his cigarette from his mouth. Slowly and wordlessly, he brought the wrist to his lips and placed a tender kiss over the battered flesh, in the middle of the bite mark. And then few more. "Enjoy your shower, my love," he murmured into the skin, inhaling deeply.

Then he stood straight once more and put his cigarette out Ren's wrist, right where he placed the lovely kisses.

The knight yanked his arm away, growling. Hux, the bastard, chuckled to himself as Kylo nursed his wrist gingerly, examining the damage. The little burn was lost in the sea of bruises and blood. Just another to add to the collection. Was it so terrible that he was growing accustom to it? (Though it was usually on his hips and thighs.)

He didn't say anything as gathered up his robes again he stalked into the bathroom, but he could feel Hux's eyes on him. All he wanted was to wash away all the blood... and also to probably tend to the wounds. The one on his throat had stopped bleeding for a while now but was still a bit of gory mess. Much like the rest of him. Sex with Hux was violent and hateful and _absolutely filthy_.

And Kylo thrived of every fucking second of it.

* * *

When he emerged a while after, Hux had already left. Kylo didn't know why he expected anything else.

He glanced down at his wrist, now covered. The burn was still tingling and it, along with the bite, ached slightly when he flexed his wrist. And it was probably going to feel like that all damn day.

But that was the whole idea, wasn't it? An itching reminder of what he had done, of who he belonged to. A promise of what was to come once he was reunited with his lover.

Cigarette burns and bite marks.

Maybe not the most romantic of gestures, but it was how Hux showed his affection.

**Author's Note:**

> Come pester me on [Tumblr](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (Also I'm not at all suggesting to show people you love them by burning them with cigarettes. Hux is an asshole.)


End file.
